She Got Game
by DiscoPants
Summary: Chelsea is a tomboy who loves baseball and always outgoing and looking for challenge, her brother mark on the other hand always goes to an all males school so now they switch place. Rated T for maybe language.  I'll change the rating if theres more
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hey guys I was bored and thought that there should be some more Chelsea x Vaughn FanFic since all of the cute one are so short D:, so yeah I want to make a high school romance one and here it is =P enjoy. I Don't own Anything Except for the story.**

* * *

**ch1**

Chelsea is always a tomboy who's always out going and playful while her twin brother mark seems to be more fragile than her since they where young, so their parent separate them after 3rd grade after a big accident happen and their parents divorce. Chelsea stay with their dad and mark stay with their mom. Their dad is popular company business man so he hire a nanny to take care of Chelsea, the nanny is a sweet old lady who's health became bad but she still want to take care of Chelsea. Chelsea like the old lady so she never says anything to her dad since she never sees him anyway and she like taking care of her nanny. 1st years of high school is about to began. Chelsea was planning to go to the High school closest to her and attend like all of her friends, until she saw her brother barging in her room.

**(7',')7...**

"Hiya sis!"Mark exclaim happily as Chelsea was shock and slip on her fuzzy slipper and fell on her bottom.

"What the-how did you get through the password?" Chelsea looking up at him while rubbing her bottom.

"Sis.. Do you really want to ask that question? and nice on slipping on your slipper." Mark grins with a thumb up.

Chelsea thought for a bout it and remember that they are twin so their mind think alike sometimes. "Ugh never mind, what-sup? what is so important that my brother travels from to Tokyo to find me?" she sits down on her bed crossing her legs and raise one eye brow at mark.

"I got a proposal for you"Mark smirk turning around looking to see if anyones is outside and lock the door. The he walk over to one of her bean bags and dragging across the floor to make it face Chelsea sitting.

"..." She raise one eye brow at him still and cross her arms.

Mark clear his throat "so mom got this nonsensical idea to send me off into another all male school, I cant stand another year being like this I'm really tired of it and I thought that if we switch place I can finally see the outside world and you'll just fit right in".

"And why would I do that?" resting her chin on her palm.

"The high school is major in base ball and they're one of the top five high school baseball in Japan. They also have other sports activities you like, such as; horse racing, soccer, tennis and fencing and blah blah blah" as Mark read out from their brochure as Chelsea's eyes lights up.

"Oh my goddess where do I sign up?" Chelsea squeal.

"You can't because dad would never let you go to far places like that even though hes not there and mom already did the paper work and everything, you just need to dress like me and attend as Mark" He said nonchalantly leaning back on the beanbag.

"but I don't want to cut my hair, I finally got it to grow the way I like it" Chelsea pout and play with her hair.

"No problem just wear one of those wigs that stays on really tight like it was attach to scalp and remove it with hot steam"Mark raise his eye brow.

"Good idea, okay deal" Chelsea said spitting in her palm and hold it out to mark.

Mark hesitate but hold out his arm and he both shake on it anyway while shivering "Ugh, ew..." he lets go and runs to the sink to wash his hands with her vanilla hand soap "you don't have to worry about me I got everything figured out" as he walk out.

**(7',')7**

A week later, everything is all set and Chelsea and Mark are at the doc waiting for the boat to arrive.

"Wow these things work great I can't even tell now"Mark tip his base ball cap a bit sweating.

"I know its almost like looking in the mirror"Chelsea shivers.

A guy with sandy blond hair wearing a stetson hat, brown vest, black dress up shirt, black Levi jeans and brown boots. He have his hat covering his face, Chelsea and Mark was speechless after he walk pass them and brush his shoulder on Chelsea's. He didn't say anything but just walk on to the boat.

"Wow, better not get close to those kinds, they look dangerous" Mark shivers as he look in the cowboys direction.

"Eh whatever" Chelsea looking around. the boat first horn honk warning the passenger that everyone should be getting on board. "Anyway gotta go, wish me luck bro" she hugs her twin brother and grabbing all of her suitcase and walk on the ship, the ship honk once more and start moving.

**()()**

Chelsea carries her suitcase trying to hold all of it while looking for her room number she suddenly bump into something hard like a wall and falls down. "Oof!"Chelsea looks up to see the Cowboy from earlier and notice that he have amethyst eyes, the cowboy pulls down his hat after he notice Chelsea looking into his eyes.

"Watch where you're going shortie" the cowboy blush when he saw Chealsea's face and pull his hat down even more covering his blush.

"Oh, umm.. Sorry man." Chelsea also blushing and grab all of her belonging and unlock the door to her room and slam the door shut as soon as she got in.

The cowboy stares at the door that just slam shut still blushing a bit thinking that was a cute guy and then snap "the heck is wrong with me?" he thought to himself and readjust his hat and continues to walk to his room.

Chelsea on the other hand was blushing like crazy "hes so hot" she said with a dreamy face to herself and shake her head "I'm a guy now gotta act tough" and falls asleep on the bed.

**(o.o)**

After a day have pass the boat have arrive at the Island Chelsea carry all her belongings off the boat and put everything down once shes off. She breath in the fresh Air and how relaxing it is here than Tokyo where everything and everyone always busy. After she stretch out her arms and legs she got a cab and ask to go to Sunny High. Chelsea was greet by the school principal seem quite old, He has white mustache with a blue business suit holding a Cain.

"Hello there boy! You must be Mark" he held out his hands.

"Hello sir" Chelsea bow and shake his hands and the old man gesture her to follows him and so she did.

**(^ ^)**

"Welcome to Sunny High, here we have from from kindergarten and up to high school. Harvest Sprite Island is where we have Sunny Kindergarten" he point to a small island direction. "And over here we have Link Island Which is connected to two other island those are the Elementary school with different sport and activities, and finally we have Ranch Island where you will be going to Sunny high and will live in the dorm with your roommate" Taro lead her to the principal office.

"R-roomate? we don't get to live in our room alone?" Chelsea shutter.

"Where is the bonding in that? You have to have a roommate to keep ya company boy!" Taro slap Chelsea's back.

"Oh.. Uh sure." Chelsea was pretty speechless but trying to agreed with Taro.

"I forgot to mentions we also have some girls in the school starting this year, even though this use to be an all male school but they're also some female attending also." Taro sat on his office chair facing Chelsea who is completely shock.

"I don't think I can handle so manny shock at once from this old man" she thought to herself silently.

"Oh don't get too excited boy, the girls will NOT be sharing the boys dorms, their dorm will be on mushroom Island" Taro stare at Chelsea with a serious face and Chelsea was relief.  
Taro reach other to his phone and call the secretary to bring something in and few minutes later, a gentle looking lady walk in; she have red hair and soft smile on her face.

"Ah Felicia right on time like I expected" the red hair women who seems to be call by Felicia walk over to Chelsea.

"Hello principal" The women politely bow to Taro.

"This is Mark hes the new student enrolled for Sunny High this year, and this is my daughter Felicia. She's also the vice principal here" Taro face Chelsea.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Chelsea bow to Felicia.

"My aren't you a pretty thing" She bow back smiling softly as Chelsea blushes "this is you're uniform and I will show you your room soon, please follows me" the women bow to Taro and walking out the office waiting for Chelsea.

**/_/\_\**

They walk to one of the dorm, the person who opens it was the Cowboy from earlier Chelsea and the Cowboy both stare at each other with wide eyes.

"Good evening Vaughn, this is Mark hes going to be your roommate for your this year." Felicia said smiling softly as always.

"..." Vaughn and Chelsea didn't say anything, and Chealsea starting to feel a tint of pink creeping up her face so she became interested in her shoes.

"Whatever Just stay out of my way" Vaughn opening the door all the way and walk to the into the other room.  
"Don't worry Vaughn is always like that so don't be offended, he always have a room to himself but Taro said that it was time he get a roommate so here we are"Felicia laugh a Little bit.

"Oh-Okay thank you" Chelsea bow to Felicia who walks away, Chelsea set the stuff on her side of the bed that Felicia have pointed out to her then suddenly a guy barge have a purple bandanna and his skin is tarnish, he have curly hair and he have a small fat bird on his shoulder. Chelsea thought it look like a penguin.

"Oh Hi! You must be the new guy thats sharing the room with Vaughn. You kind of like a girl for a guy but eh, I'm denny by the way"

"I'm Mark" Chelsea said with a sweat drop on her side, Denny and Chelsea shakes hands When Vaughn walks back on in the room.

"Danmit Danny" Vaughn say in a grumpy voice.

"Hey man, go get ready dude. Me and the rest of the guys are going to hang out, You should come join" Denny facing Vaughn then Chelsea.

"I-I don't know" Chelsea said scratching the back of her head while Vaughn rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry dude I'll introduce ya to everyone! Come on." Denny pushing Chelsea out the door as Vaughn grab his trusty hat and follows behind. Vaughn think that this is going to be an annoying years like always, and hes kinda happy to share room with Mark a little bit, but he don't know why.

* * *

**N/A: So yeah I was having problem deciding what the name if the school should be, at first I was thinking of Happiness High... I know, Lame.. Then I thought of SunShine High which is sooo Girly like and this use to be an all males school so I have to make it masculine.. But somehow related to harvest moon so *drum rolls* Sunny High! lol. Btw That was a picture of a bunny incase you didn't notice =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Oh hey guys I decided that it'll be their 3rd year of high school to work with what I had in mind and that Vaughn knows the guys longer. so yeah enjoy =D**

**

* * *

**

**Ch2**

After being drag by Denny to sprout Island with Vaughn following behind taking his time, Chelsea, Mark and Denny reach there destination at the beach. As they approach there are a group of guys standing nonchalantly.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

"Hey guys! I want you to meet the new guy" Denny exclaim as he walk up the the group of guys.

The group focus on Chelsea who suddenly feel like she want to shrink or run away but she couldn't.

"Everyone this is Mark the new kid" Denny explain.

"Uh..Sup guy"Chelsea trying to keep cool.

"Okay so the shorties holding a spoon is Pierre, hes pretty good with catching. Oh and hes one of the top gourmet who won iron something-" Denny pointing out to a short kid who is as tall as Chelsea.

"Japanese Iron chef, thank you very much" Pierre cut Denny off and clear his throat. He wear purple top hat and a purple coat, she thought Willy Wonka but try to hold in her snickering. Converting it into a grin and shake his hands.

"Now I wont be the only short guy around" Pierre smirk as he shake Chelsea's hand.

"Heh I know what you mean" Chelsea glaring over to Vaughn remembering how rude he was and how he called her a shortie on the ship and didn't even help. Vaughn glare back and they thought how cute each other was(Chelsea was thinking hot), And both look away slightly blushing.

"Ahem" Denny clear his throat to get the attention again "anyway.. This is Shea, He one of the native who lives in Animal Island" Denny gesturing his hands over to a tall guy wearing some tiger skin looking outfit with hair defying gravity and goes all up. Chelsea wonder if it was natural or did he use a lot of gel to put it up. She thought he was pretty cute but immediately shake that thought off her and shake his hands.

"Hi!" Shea said excitedly

"You pretty for a guy" Sheal looking at Chelsea's face closely making her blush red almost close to the bandanna she was wearing and the guys snickers.

"Psh, I admit you look good but I look better and way masculine" a blond with blue eyes guy with a conceited snort holding a rose and looking over at Chelsea. "I'm William Terry Louis Andrew Garrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III".

"Whoa! quiet a mouthful name you got there" Chelsea grin teasing him.

"You may call me Will like everyone does, as you can tell I am the best looking man in Sunny High. If you need help with girls you know who to find." smirk at Chelsea, 'I dont think I'll be dating girls for a while' Chelsea snort to herself. She thought that Will is charming but his conceited-ness is too much.

"Will is also Regis's nephew ugh hard to believe" Denny explain.

"Why?" ask Chelsea getting confuse.

"Lets just say Regis look exactly like a vampire, and I don't mean the one glittering during the sunlight. I mean the hardcore vampire in the 80's, Hey! Maybe we should door bell ditch him" Denny laugh.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

After the introduction was over the guys hang out at Haila's Cafe getting some treat and hang out at Will's yatch playing Call of Duty 4, Soccom, and other shooting game while cussing at other people online. It turns out that Chelsea was pretty good and their team haven't lost a game since she join, Vaughn was just as good as Chelsea. Denny was some what good, hes equally good at the amount he died. Shea always uses shield to protect himself but always getting knife in the back for some reason. Pierre and Will always spam massive bomb on the enemy direction. After taking turn playing on ps3 and xbox360 the guys start walking back to the the dorm, but before they did that they stop Regis Mansion and door bell ditch him. Vaughn thought it was pretty lame but he chuckle secretly at Chelsea who look cute when she was having fun and her happy grin turn into scared when she saw Regis face. Chelsea really thought he was a vampire and creep out but Denny was making way too much joke about it to be even scared of it. Vaughn was getting jealous for some reason and told Chelsea to fuck off when she ask Vaughn a question and Walk a head of but not too far he can still hear their conversation. He feels bad because that's how its always comes out like that even though he didn't mean it.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／**

"Don't worry about it hes always like that to people he don't know them much, he'll warm up to you eventually. I mean you're his roommate, he'll bound to get friendlier since you guys share a room." Denny shaking Chelsea cheering her up.

"Right.. Let pray to goddess you're right, ha ha" Chelsea sweating trying not to look worry even though she is but she didn't want to seem weak since she have to act like a guy.

"By the way where are you from?" ask Denny.

"Im from Tokyo"Chelsea grin, remembering her friends and family back in Tokyo.  
Denny who was amaze and got excited "I heard there are a lot of hot girls there, do you have a girl friend?" he ask putting his arm around Chelsea winking, as Vaughn shock by the question and feel jealousy for some strange reason. 'Aww fuck, why am I getting jealous about this cute kid having a girl friend? AM I GAY?.. Not of course not!' he thought to himself.  
Chelsea got unforfortable about having Denny arms around her neck pulls from him "Uh nah.. I got some ex though, city girls are annoying" she says something that guys would think or say.

"You're the man hahaha" Denny laugh and gives Chelsea a nookie making the other guys laugh, and they all talk about random things and the game they played.  
Vaughn pulling out a necklace made of leather with a real silver dog tag that got cut off in half by the width with some word and a symbol engrave on it. 'I'll find her I know shes some where out there' Vaughn thought to himself looking up at the dark sky filled with stars.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

As they return to the dorm the dorm bell rings over the speaker and the principal Taro telling all student should be in their dorm and the dorm gate are closing. The guys parted and make their way to the room.

"Okay dude! Night man I'll see you tomorrow." Denny and shea wave to the others.

"Oh okay Night, Oh Will I'll get Blaze Blue continue-um (** N/A :spelling?**) deliver from my house to here" Chelsea exclaim saluting to the guys.

Will salute back "I'll hold on your word to that Mark".

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

After bidding their friends goodnight Chelsea and Vaughn make their way to their room and Chelsea Lock the the room the door behind them. Both Chelsea and Vaughn blush and didn't say a word.

"I'm taking a shower first" Vaughn making an excuse to get out of the awkwardness even thought he always took a shower already.

"Oh.. Um okay I'll unpack" Chelsea manage to say something and start to unpack her belonging.

After Vaughn left the room Chelsea start to unpack her guys cloths, leaving her undergarment and her girlie cloths in her suit case putting a lock on them so no one would find out her secrete. She take out her guitar and put it beside her side of the bed with her school uniform hanging on the wall. Vaughn came out with a tower over his shoulder, showing his masculine abs with water dripping off and falls onto his chest down to his black boxer. Chelsea looking back up to vaughn's face with is smirking proud of his body, she blush about as red as her bandanna. Chelsea grab her cloths and tower and runs to the bathroom slamming the door behind.

'I swear if it was possible my nose would combust with blood dripping every where, close call' Chelsea thought to herself holding her hands over her heart and smile.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

After Chelsea took her shower she walk back out the room finding Vaughn sleeping, she walks over and sat on her side of the bed leaning over to Vaughn and smile thinking how cute and peaceful he look when he sleep. As she lean closer smiling Vaughn opens his eyes and blush a bit from seeing how close Chelsea is close to his. He thought that he face look so soft and so feminine and cute and he blush the same amount she did, but snap out and glare at her.

"The fuck? I don't roll that way buddy" Vaughn push Chelsea off and she fell back on her bed.

Chelsea was shock and speechless for a moment but thought of something to say "Uh.. No not that way dude I was something on you're face and got closer to see it. ha. ha ha.".

"Whats on my face" Vaughn quickly wipe his face of thinking the porridge he ate earlier while she was in the bathroom.

"Its gone now dude that's all ha ha, well goodnight." Chelsea laugh awkwardly as she face in different direction and tries to falls asleep, and soon sleep did had her.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

The next morning the dorm bell rings out loudly waking up everybody in the dorm with Taro's ranting about stuff they're going to do today and whats on the lunch menu and all the morning procedure.

"Ugh! That old man need to give it a rest or im going to give him something about to rest for a long time." Chelsea covering herself with the blanket supper annoyed.

Vaughn chuckles slightly "Not a morning person?" He walk out of his bed and to the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Yep usually school from Tokyo is pretty late not friggen six am in the morning!" Chelsea trying to get herself up wobbling over and grab her tooth brush as well and apply some tooth paste to it and trying to brush her teeth while sleeping.

"Uh.. You're over brushing.." Vaughn point out as the foam from the paste gone out of control and spreading to her cheeks and to her chin. He tries to hold in his laughter but fail.

"eh?" Chelsea murmmer still sleepy, Then a knock on the door. She opens the door with one hands and still brushing her teeth with the other with one eyes close and the other half open.

"Hey Mar-OH MAN! BWAHAHAHA!" Denny laughing with tears coming out in the corner of his eyes.  
Hearing Denny loud laughter wakes her up and she grab her uniform and ran into the bathroom with it.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

After getting dress in her male uniform, which is small black slacks, a white dress up shirt, with a black tie and a boyfriend type sweater over. As they Walk to the rest of the group Will who flirts with the girls none stop and Denny gawking over a girl with really blond long hair. The girls wear the same style as the guys but they wear a skirt that's either above the knee and pass the knee. Girls who are comfortable with their body wears the above knee skirt and there's also different color of sweater for style, white or dark gray. (**N/A: for sweater style click the link below**)

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

"Okay Mark I'll give you a few info on the girls" Denny wink at Chelsea who grew a sweat on the side of her head.

"The chick with her blouse tied up is Jullia who is Vaughn's cousin" Chelsea's eyes widen, she can't think of how they're related, the girl have blond hair tied up in a high pony tail smiling alot and seems like a girly out going girl. Vaughn's a guy who barly talk, but their hair are blond, Vaughn's hair is sandy blond really light as if it was white.

Denny's voice snap Chelsea out of her thought " I know, I was pretty shock too when I fist found that out. Anyway... The girl with orange hair is Alisa, shes a religious freak. If you wanna get her study your religion." Denny looking at the girl with orange hair and skirt pass her knee.

"The really cute girl with he frilly head band with bows on her hair is Lanna, she a music Idol" Denny face look dreamy as he look over the chick with blond long hair that have skirt above her knee.

" I take it you're into her" Chelsea raising an eye brow at Denny."I'll stay away from that one then haha".

Denny snapping out of his thought by Chelsea and continues on with he info clearing his throat "Ahem.. The Asian chick is Lily, Her family is a treasure hunter its pretty cool" Denny facing an Asian girl with black hair and skirt above her knee, Chelsea thought she look pretty.

"Chick with red head is a tomboy name Natalie, she's Eliot sister.. Who is Eliot? The dork with glasses following her" Denny facing at the two red head walking, Natalie have skirt below her knee and yanking the collar of the boy with glasses and also red hair. Chelsea thought that Eliot's pants that end above his ankle was something dorky but she don't know if he might be a good person or not so she didn't really think about it.

"This chick with chick with glasses name Sabrina and she is a Vaughn stalker, she's Regis daugh and Wills cousin"Deny shiver pointing at the girl with black hair and a purple bow behind her head, she wears the skirt below her knee and she was staring at Vaughn and pulls out a book and opens it to cover her face when Chelsea look at her.

Chelsea feel a bit jealous and looks at Vaughn and snicker a bit "Vaughn stalker he he, I didn't know you were those kind of guys Vaughn"

Vaughn shake his head "She's hella annoying" Chelsea feels relief after what Vaughn said.

"And lastly we have Witch Princess, only the principal knows her real name but everyone else calls her Witch princess"Denny point at a girl with wavy blond hair wearing an above knee skirt with some leggings, Chelsea thought she looks cool and if Chelsea wasn't pretending to be Mark they could of been friends.

"Those are some of the main girls you need to know and the rest I don't know since this school just became for both gender student. The girl I pointed out earlier were the girls I know and they're pretty popular..Except for Sabrina, I just thought you should watch out for her and blah blah blah condoms under your shoes"

Chelsea freak out and start looking under her shoes one after annother and Vaughn chuckles abit.

"Denny!" she yelled and start Chasing him.

The bell rings for the student to be in class and Chelsea stop chasing Denny and threw her backpack at him, Denny throw back and they walk to class. Their home room teacher introduce Chelsea and start the lesson after few lecture class gym began.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

"Alright ladies I believe that you all have you physical test becoming here since it a requirement to get into this school so I'm not going to waste my time and talk about it like they want me to" Coach Ray their coach shout loudly

"Today we are testing your abilities on what sport is your strongest and what isn't and of course base ball try out afterward since IT IS what this school is best in" Ray squinting his eyes looking across the student.

"And since we have girls in our school now we're going to have to learn to share with the female gym class" Ray squinting even harder pointing at the girls on the other side of the the large space that is field they're in.

Chelsea snicker and lean over to the guys "hey is he sleeping? I cant see his eyes" the guys snicker back but stop when they see coach Ray heading toward them.

"Well since we have ourself a little volumter MARK! WHY DON't YOU START" He lean down and shout.

"uh- okay." Chelsea stands up.

"No not okay.. That will be a yes sir from now on!" Coach scream and everyone murmurs a 'yes sir' then coach shout louder and everyone repeat themselves louder.

Chelsea start running and jump over a high stack of pile of equipment thats made to test jumping abilities and the rest of the guys follows. Then they start out with soccer for today and Chelsea score three goal while Vaughn score five, Denny score one, Shea score 2, Pierre and Will score none.

"Not bad" said Vaughn smirking.

"heh I could say the same" Chelsea return the same expression. After 5 minute break they start basket ball, Chelsea Chelsea dunk 4 and Vaughn dunk 7. Pierre is short so he made one, Denny and Will got three.

"Oh we scoring a little higher now?" said Vaughn raising over to Chelsea.

"We'll see" She said excitedly.

After the break they start playing tennis, Chelsea's and Vaughn's score are equally high.. Not the so much for the guys. When tennis end all the guys goes to the locker room, Chelsea whos wearing a skin like vest that cover her Chest and Chelsea was wearing a guy tank top so she have no worries changing. She also wears a boxer to cover her panties so none could tell, the guys still tease her about beeing scrawning but after the game no one tease her about how she couldn't score or make a goal. Chelsea was proud of that and earning respect from Vaughn was the best out of all.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

During lunch the guys sit with the girls Denny introduce before school start, Denny just introduce Mark and already the girls are hitting on Chelsea.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

"So Mark, how was life in Tokyo" Julia winking at Chelsea.

"Yeah tell us about it" Lanna and Natalie batting their else at Chelsea as they said in unison. Chelsea who was creep out because that she's a girl but since she's a guy right now she have to act like a guy and some what like it

"Uh.. Lets see, you get to school pretty late. There are alot of weird style going around and no one really care about it, you can dress really creepy walking around in the street. There are this style called 'Visual Kei style' which is really creepy, because guys would wear all back or wear girls cloths with alot of make up and stuff on them..They're mainly Just alot of black emo cloths and makeup and all that metal junk" Chelsea explain as the guys choke on their food and the girls eyes are all sparkle.

"I only see a guy who can pull that off and that's Bou from An Cafe.. I thought he was a really cute girl and well... Yeah.." Chelsea did really date Bou but she was the girlfriend. The guys was gross out and stop eating their food since their head were filled will the image of Mark making out with a guy with all girlie makeup and finding out it was a guy when they got intimacy.

"..." All the guy sigh.

"Oh! I know him! We use to hang out together! you look familiar except I remember It was a girl that he was dating" Lanna exclaim.  
The guys suddenly thought of Mark Dressing like a girl awkwardly kissing Bou

" that was weird" Denny raising an eye brow.

"Oh you must met my twin sister, She look like me" Chelsea grin and pull out a picture in her wall of her and Mark to proof just in-case something goes wrong, but she always have a picture of her and her twin brother in her purse and bags.  
The guys and girls stare at it.

"Yep that's her" Lanna said drinking some juice.

"Whoa! You never said you have a cute sister" Denny take the picture from Chelsea.

"You must introduce me to her" Will taking the picture from denny.

"Uh.. Like Mark want to set up a player like you with his innocent looking sister" Denny taking the picture back.

"She look like she can cook" Pierre taking the picture from Denny.

Chelsea grin "yep she cooks pretty good" proud of herself.

"Pretty" Shea taking the picture from Pierre, Vaughn who is sitting near Shea lean over a little bit and saw the little necklace Chelsea was wearing but shake his head thinking that it couldn't be it.

"Alright shows over I don't wanna gag hearing what further things you want to say about my sis" Chelsea taking the picture back putting it in her wallet, and the guys hit from the girls.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

When lunch was over the guys walk back to home room for a few more hours of lecture, and base ball try out start. Chelsea, Vaughn, Denny, Pierre, She and barely made it on the team Will. Then the school bells rings signalling that school is over and everyone can hang out.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

Chelsea, Vaughn, Jullia and Eliot walk to Mirabelle Animal shop to check out the animal since Chelsea was interested in the animal and Jullia have invited her along. Vaughn coming to pickup his stuff from his room and Elliot tag along because his mom (who is Felicia also is Mirabelle close friend) wanted Elliot to give a package to Mirabelle. After Chelsea greet Mirabelle Elliot was drag away some where by Jullia.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／**

"Vaughn, why don't you show Mark the Animals? I've been working all day my backs hurting so I'll be in my room resting if you need me" Mirabelle said walking upstairs to her room.  
Vaughn and Chelsea walk to the back.

"oh my gosh they are so cute!" Chelsea excited then realise that shes a guy and that just sounded gay.

"Ahem.. I mean these are cool..." Chelsea clearing her throat as Vaughn raise an eye brow.  
Chelsea walk over to the animal and talk to them and they all seems to love her

"Hi there, Aren't you a cutie" she said softly rubbing one of the chicks. Vaughn was amaze how good she was with animal naturally so he respect her for two things now; sport and dealing with animal.

"Hey Vaughn you know what I always wanted to do?" Chelsea flashing a mischievous grin.

"What?" Vaughn said blankly thinking that shes going to say something stupid.

"I always wanted to sleep in a heard of sheep, they're so soft and specially since their owner taking take of them sell they're clean like these" She pointed.

"You're crazy mark.." Vaughn crossing his arm.

"Not im serious, think about it.. Nice warm milk from the cow and sleep with sheep." Chelsea smiling softly, Vaughn couldn't help but drop his guard. She ran back inside and made some warm milk, Handing one cup to Vaughn.

"Uh.. Thanks" He couldn't refuse since its one of his favorite, after they finish drinking the milk they both feels alittle drowsy but Vaughn didn't show it.

"Common!" Chelsea pulling Vaughn into the a hard of sheep and he did lazy down, they both fell asleep after for while.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／**

"Uh... Hey guys!" Jullia yells trying to wake them up and both snap out of their dream and sat up immediately.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Jullia laughing.

"..." Vaughn didn't say anything.

Chelsea quick thought of something to say "Oh well you see one of the sheep keep biting on to me and not let go so we stay abit and I got tired and fell asleep." 'Ugh' Chelsea said thinking to her self 'Maybe I could of think of better excuse, why not now'.

"Okay well we better head back the dorm's gate will close soon" Jullia bought it.

Vaughn ran upstairs and run down quit "lets go" he said heading out.

"Got what ya need?"Chelsea ask,

"Yeah.." Vaughn reply.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／**

After they said goodbye to Mirabelle and Jullia they meet up with the guys and head back to their doorm saying good night to their friend they walk to their room locking the door behind them. Taking turns taking a shower, they didn't really talk to each other since they thought what happen earlier was awkward. Chelsea though since noone's really here and Vaughn really don't pay attention so she didn't wear her chest protectors thing.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／**

"Hey Vaughn, whats on" Chelsea walking out trying to start a conversation.

"..:" He didn't say anything, was she walk out she trip on some books not looking where she was and Chelsea was abit to hit her crazy spiky gundam model with her face. Vaughn leans over and grab her by the shirt to pull her up but he also grab her bra revealing her breast and her half piece that look like a dog tag but it have some kind of rubber material around it and round it but he couldn't really pay attention because her chest was distracting.

"The fuck?" His face was shock and was red as a tomato, so was Chelsea.

"Oh my goddess, I can explain this just let me breath" Chelsea exclaim.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

After 30 minute of explaining the whole situation Vaughn was speechless.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

"Please Vaughn, Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to get kick out, I like it here Vaughn" Chelsea cried with her hands claps together begging Vaughn.  
He thought bout it, about how at sport she is and that she did made it on the team.

"Fine, but I have a condition.. You have to do whatever I said, I could you an errand boy.. Or girl.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much and deal" She glomp him as he blush slightly, Chelsea notice and blush herself.

"Don't start thinking I'll take care for you, hmph" Vaughn said grumpily looking away.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

As they got on their bed and face the opposite, Chelsea was relief that Vaughn agreed to it.  
Vaughn on the other hand was feeling relief as well but at the fact that he didn't like guys. He wanted to see the necklace that Chelsea was wearing to see if it was the other half.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

That night he dream of the pass.

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **

_A 7 year old Vaughn crying on the swing._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Vaughn called out._  
_A small girl about 6 and a half years old with two pigtails, wearing a sailor dress._

_ "Did you lost your mommy and daddy too?" the small girl asked._  
_Vaughn nodded "how did you lose yours?" he wasn't sure if her parent died like his or she got lost._

_"We went out to eat but my parent keep fighting about things I don't understand, and my brother ask to go for a walk. So we did and I got lost because no-one was holding my hands, But I'm glad my brother is holding my mommy's hand so hes safe" The girl explain smiling to him._

_Vaughn knew the fact that her parent didn't want her, no body was holding his hands during the funeral and the people that he lives with never hold his hands._

_"How did you lose yours?" She ask._

_"It was a car accident and they use their body to protect me so I made it out but they didn't made it out." Vaughn begins to cry._  
_The small girls suddenly hug him_

_ "sshh.. Its okay" she whisper softly, he hugs her back crying._

**＼（○＾ω＾○）／ **_  
_

_After Vaughn stop crying they sat on the swing and talk about their dreams and just swing back and forth she never once tell Vaughn that his eyes are scary or ugly. She didn't tell him that hair is an ugly color that look like an old man, Instead she said she love his eyes color. She said that it was beautiful and his hair is a cool color blond and unique, she make joke about it that some day famous rock start will dye their hair alot of time just to have hair like his. The small girls parent car pulled up to the side walk calling for her, she grab his hands and ask if they can drop him to his house. Her parent didn't want to do it, but the girl pointed out that it was their fault that she got lost. So the parent give in and drove Vaughn to his relative family, his family seems to like the small girls parent and said something about expensive car. They agreed to meet each other at the park and they would play together, his relative keep urging him to ask the girls family for money or buy expensive thing but he never did. They been good friend for a year until one day her parent got divorce and she have to move, before she left he gave the girl a half piece of necklace._

_"here" He put the necklace on her "Its a necklace my daddy give to my mommy, You wear this half and I wear the other half. It have a special teeth pattern so that way only we can put it together, my daddy said its made _

_with real silver." Vaughn blush._

_"Oh! thank you so much, now I know I can look for you" she turns around and hugs Vaughn tight after she pulled out she kisses his cheek. Her dad's car honk loudly telling her its time to leave and she runs off waving to _

_him out the window as her dad drive away. That the last he ever seen her and he never get the chance to tell her his feeling._

* * *

**N/A: Oh hi there gimme a review of what you think. Do you like long chapter or short chapter o.O? What will happen to Chelsea and Vaughn? Who else will be added in here? Will William stop flirting with girls? Will I ever find my Hello Kitty plushie? Well thats my problem =P****.. Heres the link for the boyfriend sweater I was talking about.**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/Picture%&imgrefurl=.com/archives/author/hilary/&usg=_mWd-oVOQBmVkdRfNNgWqN6Hl_m4=&h=360&w=272&sz=90&hl=en&start=27&sig2=7YWb5ZRt5753twJcTVtXwQ&tbnid=3My8UytYvu30KM:&tbnh=134&tbnw=106&ei=kqRnTLbIB4-4sQPAleiwDQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dboyfriend%2Bsweater%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1440%26bih%3D730%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=279&vpy=376&dur=405&hovh=180&hovw=136&tx=84&ty=95&oei=vqJnTKbKOIa6sQPDsNjmBQ&esq=36&page=2&ndsp=40&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:27**

**So um yeah.. Go a head and copy that link, and then imagine it white or dark grey *hovering hands around like a magician* =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Ranting: Hi guys sorry if it takes too long, I started college meet a lot of interesting people. Any way I'll problly switch back to my Wizard x Hikari because I wanna resume the plan I have for it, but don't afraid I will save you from dying of suspense! o.O sometimes on the weekends maybe? Hopefully I won't have much homework (doubt that) lol well enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

ch 3

**ﾉヽ口—_φ(ﾟ▽ﾟ*) **

After yesterdays event we find our heroine barely waking up to our favorite principals voices.

"Oh my goddess why is he so loud?" Chelsea speaks groggily, thinking maybe she could sneak to Taro's room at night and tape his mouth with duck tape.

'Maybe tape his legs and hands so he won't even get out of bed' she thought to herself as she walk to the bathroom, as Chelsea twist the nob and open the door she found..

"Uh..." Vaughn standing still due to the shockness, his eyes widen and his naked body dripping wet glistening by the the sunlight from the side window.

Chelsea on the other hand was speechless with her jaw drop open and face so red that all of the ripe delicious tomatoes would be jealous.

'Oh fuck.. She saw me! SHE SAW EVERYTHING!What do I do? What do I say? No! I have to act like nothing happen and never talk about it. If we don't talk about it, it never happen right? Aww man, who am I kidding' Vaughn thought to himself blushing red and slap his face with his hands.

She silenly close the door and leans on it, after a few second of silent she take a deep breath and opens her mouth.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Her voice rang through the door, thought the island, through the specific mountain and out the earth.

"Did you just fart?" a strange creature spoke to another.

"That's it Tom, this date is over!" the other creature walks away.

**ﾉヽ口—_φ(ﾟ▽ﾟ*) **

Danny running toward the blushing red pair "What..the hell was..that?"panting between his word.

"..."Chelsea with her hands covering her face wishing there was a rock to crawl under.

"He saw a spider.. In his boxer before he puts it on.."Vaughn trying to make his blush goes away while pinching the bridge between his eyebrow.

Denny frown "Geez Mark, I thought it was because Vaughn's so small or he have freakishly huge nipples. I mean I'd get freak out too but not scream like a girl to the world." he turn around.

Chelsea trip on her feet as Vaughn completely falls aside against the wall at what Denny said.

Denny turns around again "Huh? Did I miss something gay again?" Denny confuse.

"Nothing" Chelsea and Vaughn both said in unison.

**ﾉヽ口—_φ(ﾟ▽ﾟ*) **

Denny raise an eyebrow as the both tries to catch up in silent, both didn't say one word while they catch up to the group.

"So what was that scream about? Did Mark find an incredible recipes that's been lost for century?" Pierre ask excitedly.

"No! Did you find a beautiful girl naked on your bed?"Mark giving a perverted look after pushing pierre to the side.

Shea shoving Will down "You find big animal? Like tigers? Or maybe Leopard? ooh Or mayb-" He was cut off by Denny

"Sorry guys it was something gay.. Something chicks would scream about" The guys face drop, Denny goes on after pausing to see their face frown while a smirk grow on his face.

"Vaughn's small" The guys face eyes got wide and start laughing causing the girls around to notice and start giggling as they walk by.

"Ha ha very funny.." Vaughn punch both of them on the head while Chelsea pulls out a huge fan out of nowhere and wack the guys.

"I found a spider in my boxer ok? Geez" Chelsea walks off.

**ﾉヽ口—_φ(ﾟ▽ﾟ*) **

The bells rings and everyone settle in their seat waiting for their home room teacher, who's always late. The girls rushing towards Vaughn, Chelsea watch feeling a little jealous and the guys watch snickering quietly.

"Uh.. Here Vaughn.. Wuh-we made you something.. Since Julia said you like sweet an all.. I-its my aunts recipe.. She own a bakery store, so.. You know its really good.." The girls stuttering trying to give Vaughn the box while blushing beat red.

".. Thanks..." He mutter then unwrap the box the see whats inside, the 3 girls squeal while running off to their seat together. Chelsea on the other hand felt really jealous.

'I wish I could bake Vaughn somehting he likes' Chelsea pout to herself.

After opening the girly over wrap box he found a carrot cake inside Vaughn's face was completely frozen then turn to disgust, the guys lean over to peak at the cake then look surprise as well except for Pierre who wants to try the cake.

Chelsea wonder what could be in it to make his face look for horrifying and full of disgust, tilt her head to a side while Vaughn walk pass her silently to the window. The three girls look at him with a scared expression, Vaughn glare back at them then put the cake out the window and flip his hands over to drop the cake. The three girls cries and start running out the door with their hands over their face. Chelsea cover her mouth while her eyes is open, she leans over to Denny who knows alot about Vaughn.

"Why did he do that?" She whisper to Denny while Vaughn walk back to his chair.

"He hates carrots.. Anything that have do do with carrot he will completely destroy it or throws it. I don't know why I just know he really really hate it." Denny whisper back in fear.

Will walks over to Vaughn "Vaughn you have to learn manners, even if you don't like the gift hold it 'till no ones around then throw it. That's how you make them not hate you have like you more." Will sigh putting his hands on Vaughn's shoulder.

Vaughn grab Will by his collar "Fuck off" he said while giving a deathly Glare.

* * *

**Sorry If its a little short, I didn't have much time (シ_ _)シ ハハァーー (thats me bowing)**

**So Give me a review tell me what you think and how you liking it.. If there are more review then my work then I will screw my work and write on! (lame I know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's ranting boring life story: Hey guys I upload after finishing my h.w, I figure out why I like Vaughn so much. It was because he's like someone I use to secretly like a lot in freshmen year. He seriously have Vaughn hair style but brown hair, and nice light blue eyes, tall, and he doesn't talk much and mean to a lot of people. Especially to his fan girls.. I didn't even know if fangirls are real, I thought it was in those love shojo manga, but yeah. While I was typing this I thought about his attitude was really like Vaughn, We hated/flirt-ed with each other but noone admits it. so I give up and went out with someone else who look sorta like Will, but his hair was down and hes also good looking, nice body ect.. But personality was scary, so that didn't work out.. I'm more mature now but due to my shortness I look the same -_-... Anyway, so I gave the person who's like Vaughn to chat. The last time I saw him was 6 month or something and I was drunk.. All I remember was him sitting chatting with some old friend I came over bothers him we argue and turn into a footsy fight me trying my hardest to kick him and push him but always fails and bump into him and then quiet nice moment that we looked at each other and 3 people grab me carrying me off to join the drinking activities. I was out, Did not remember what happen. I just got some pics of me doing really stupid things; hugging a giant soda bottle while drawing one someone face drunk. I woke up with marks all over my face lool it was a fun party, and he didn't pick up the Phone so I thought It went bad during the party.**

**I don't really expect Anyone to real my Authors note anyway but I do post w/e I'm thinking of just for my amusement.**

**

* * *

**

Ch 4

After pushing Will back Vaughn walks out of the class room as the home room teacher walk in. She have a look that is saying "what happen? You better take a seat now", But Vaughn was pissed and give her a cold glare before walking away. That have her frighten holding on o her bag and clipboard tightly blush in fear, Chelsea took that opportunity and ran out after Vaughn.

**O.o**

"Vaughn!...Wait.. Up" Chelsea manage to speak in between her panting, she was a good runner but Vaughn was better. Vaughn stop jogging noticing Chelsea was out of breath he waited for her to catch up "Why'd you followed me? You're missing home room idiot!" He sigh. He didn't want Chelsea to get detention because Principal's Taros lecture can turn one into either a zombie or end up having anger problem, but it wasn't Taro for Vaughn's anger issue. It was his family that turn him out like that.

Chelsea blush abit looking down at the ground "W-well I thought you needed company... Since you look like you need some" She stammered.

"Well I didn't you should of just leave me the hell alone.."He spat looking up seeing Chelsea's sad and regret facial expression "But since we're already out here there's no going back for today it'll probably be worse.. Might as well have fun before Detention.." He blush abit pulling down his hat. Vaughn didn't like it when Chelsea pout with sadness and the bottom of her cute lips would magically make him do what ever she want, but he won't ever tell her that.

Chelsea's face lights up with a smile asking "Really? We could go explore I haven't seen the rest of the Island yet."  
showing an excited smile then she tilts her head a side with her lips pull to the right side showing her dimples. thinking of a place to hang out 'Damn.. I don't know where to go, Theres so Manny place to go before we have to be back." She thought to herself.

Vaughn seeing her smile he couldn't help but smile back. Her happiness is very contagious, he thought to himself chuckling at her quietly while shes making a thinking face. The it hits him ' I don't know her name.. How weird is that? I know her by her brother's name Mark, but thats it... Is it weird sharing room and hanging out with someone who you have no clue about

"Hey hurry up" He stop waiting for Chelsea to catch up, He didn't like it how she was behind him. Did he scared her that much? He couldn't help it, His family made him like this and hes always been like this.

Chelsea catch up but stands behind Vaughn "Yeah?" she look confuse looking up to him with her big, round, and ocean blue eyes looking up at him.

Vaughn turn a tad pink but pulls down his hat to hide, as always "whats.. whats your name... I mean the real name" he ask feeling nervous.

"Oh, Its Chelsea" she made a soft sweet smile.

At this moment Vaughn want to pull her small slender soft looking form into his and hug her tightly, but he couldn't; One they're still on school group and he don't want to be caught something from Julia's gross yaoi books she and her friends are always squealing about. And she wouldn't like him anyway, so why does he care he though. 'I have to look for the girl with my other half of the dog tag, she the one' He thought to himself.

**o.O**

They arrive at the beach and sat next to each other and it was quiet. Not those awkward quiet where you do awkward turtle to get out of it like Denny always does and Pierre does his awkward spoon, just nice and comfortable.

"So.. Are you going to tell me why you hate carrots?" Chelsea ask staring at Vaughn with lightly concern and curious.

Vaughn turns to the ocean with his amethyst eyes seems like they were miles away and his palm turn into a fist gripping sand and sigh.

She made him fill comfortable, she not too girly, or shes not shy like those girls who mumbles few words to him and ran off, or she doesn't tease in a way that pisses the crap out of him like Julia and Nattalie did, or give him a stupid Lanna who started it. Maybe because she was pretending to be a boy, but the way she act see so natural. Like shes always been like that, he thought to himself. Hell he'd spill his gut if she ask him too (not laterally).

"..They took my memories" He hesitate abit but told her, If it was Pierre asking he would of shooed him away but it was Chelsea.

"Huh? So its true?" Chelsea turn to Vaughn looking shock with eyes widen.

"My relative.. They have a garden, and they would made stew every time the vegetable is ready to harvest... They doesn't like cutting much so they just clean them and peal the skin and throw the whole thing in. With my luck, I end up with the poison carrot." His word was firm as he hold on to the sand tightly.

"Next thing I knew I woke up at the hospital with a doctor asking me what was the memories that I think about the most.. I thought he was weird, but after he explain to me and I told him how much I remember he said I was lucky to even remember more then the regular person would" He sigh as he look at the sand in his hand with a frown.

Chelsea was surprise, He was telling something personal. It was to her, and this is the first time he spoke alot. She got up and hugged him "This is not pitying you.." She said still wrapping her arm around him, It was true that It was painful losing memories.

"I know how you feel.." Vaughn look at her surprise, she's always so happy and care free how could she possibly know what it like loosing something like he lost his precious memories. " I lost most of my childhood memories..." she pause controlling her tears.

Vaughn wrap his arms around her as she continues " My mom push me out the window.. It was because I looked like the my father, the man she love so much. He only comes to drop me off for a visit and picking me up but he stop when he got more involve with work and send the driver... One day she looked really mad, my brother told me she lost her job and I should stay away..I didn't even though she doesn't love me much, I still love my parents. I want to help, but instead I only remind her of the man who left her and ruin her life.. Thats what she said before pushing me off the 3rd floor out the window" Tears leaking out of eyes.

Vaughn was shock and hugs her tighter, but enough so she can breath. He didn't know what to say in these situation but he knows that she needed someone to hold her.

"I woke out of an coma a week or two later, The doctor told me I was really lucky to be alive and only few bones broken, but they are on the process healing with a good speed. But I couldn't remember anything.. My twin brother told me what happen, he also said that my mom would go to jail once I woke up and able to go to court, I didn't want to" she stop leaning into Vaughn chest wipping away her tears with his shirt.

"..." Vaughn was speechless and can only listen to her and hold her close.

"She still my mother, and instead my dad got a restraining order so she can't harm me.. I came to see her when I was healed" Vaughn grip her tighter.

"She apologize for what she did to me, and apologize for never being a good mother.. That was the last time I see her" She sigh looking up at vaughn whos holding her with car and she feels really safe in his arms, no word could describe her feeling right now. It wasn't just an emo gather, people telling their sob stories. She moved on, she miss her mother sometimes but she won't be sad about it all the time. This was the first day she actually cried about it.

**O.o**

"Vaughn?" her eyes met his.

"Hmm?" He said quietly feeling great some how for some reason.

A smile appear on her face which turn int a big grin " I feel great, that I told someone about it for the first time."

He nods in agreement, understanding her and he was feeling the same.

"Common!" She pulled him towards the water.

He leans back abit while shes pulling him to make it abit harder for her to pull him teasing her with a snort at her strength.

"Take this!" she made a huge splash his way making everything wet.

"Oh?" He return the splash but bigger.

**o.O**

After messing in the water they decided to go to Mirabelle shop visiting her and thank goddess Julia wasn't here to seen the scene where they were both wet walking in the shop, thought Vaughn. She would of been all over the place asking for details and wouldn't shut up.

"Oh my!" Mirabelle gasp running over to Chelsea and Vaughn who were wet from head to toe with sea water "What happen she ask?"

"Oh just something stupid" They said almost in unison grinning.

Mirabelle look but ask no farther, Boys will always be boys "You Young men stay right here while I get a towel for you both so you boys can clean yourself" she quickly walk down to the hallways and return with 2 towels.

"Alright boys heres two things; One I don't want one of you to get sick, and two you're both males so it won't be so hard sharing a bathroom. I just hop I still have one when your both done" She shake her head.

"B- But!" both stutter blushing red.

"No but or butts, we don't have much hot water anyway now hurry before you both get sick!" she push them tor ward the bathroom door and close it.

"I lock the door for you already so you have to be scared about me comming in, just twist the nob to unluck the door from the inside" She said as her voice getting smaller.

to be continues...

* * *

**Another one of Authors ranting: sorry It was so sort but I have to turn in for the night and He called back while I started on the Chapter.. He was same as always I wish we could be more than friend but I wont want to do something and ruin our friendship.**

**ANYWAY**

**What did you think of the carrot thing and their past? Is it too much? too little? Tell me your thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Word From the Author:Wow I left off at the most exciting spot o.o;; and there were so many misspell, well not really.. I use the auto correct thinggy and well yeah they just put a word in thats close to it -_- what a major turn off.. Like reading good manhwa in Vietnamese, MAN! The translation was off to the full (meaning awe full haha). So yeah sorry for the wait I will work harder on it =D**

* * *

Ch5

_"Alright boys heres two things; One I don't want one of you to get sick, and two you're both males so it won't be so hard sharing a bathroom. I just hop I still have one when your both done" _

Chelsea still standing soaking wet blushing ever so red looking down at the tiles, then she notice Vaughn already starting to stripped off his cloths. "He-hey! what are you doing?" Chelsea cover her eyes partwanting to peek at Vaughn's body.

"its not like you never seen this body before.." smirking a bit and then wrap a towel around his waist then look at Chelsea, who still covering her face "you can look now pervert" he threw her a towel and turn around.

"Oh right..." Chelsea still blushing red taking off her cloths and took off her wig and wrapping herself around a towel also face still blushing red. She sat down facing Vaughn who is slightly blushing and looking at her body, he thought that she have a nice body with the curve at all the right places. Her real natural hair looks so nice and soft, he want to runs his hands through it and holds it . "s-stop staring... Theres not much to stare at anyway.." Chelsea looking down thinking that shes too short and flat looking.

"What? I think it looks..good..."Vaughn looking away blushing covering his mouth at the last word. While Chelsea quietly washing her body with soap, it slipped from her hands to Vaughn's direction. As she looked over Chelsea notice that there were a bulge between his legs and blush as hard as she can.

Vaughn who notice the soap that slip on the ground between his legs and saw his manhood waking up quickly covering it blushes as hard as Chelsea did. He tried getting it down but its not working since the girl in front of him is almost naked covering by a thin towel thats getting wet letting him see her nipples harden"I can't help it I'm a guy... And this is the first time i taken a shower with a girl.. And you're hard too so you can't say anything either"..

Chelsea notice herself that her nipples are hard but didn't expect Vaughn to notice it, She over her hands it it "I-I-I'm sorry you have to see that" She shut her eyes as he made his way to her thinking that hes going to say something mean or do something.

"Its ok.. You don't have to be sorry, they're beautiful" he gave her a light hug not squeezing in her body and make her feel uncomfortable, then he thought it might be awkward and scary for her so he suddenly push her off "Sorry I won't hug you anymore or tough you!" Vaughn exclaim furiously making Chelsea confuse after giving her such a nice hug then push out like that.

"What why? Do you hate me? I'm sorry" Chelsea depress thinking that maybe he felt her body and it felt weird or something and he didn't like it, after all he was the first guy to saw her like this and she never really understand anything about men or what they want. Since she's always hanging out with girls and never did anything to the guys she dated because they always broke up due to them cheating or the other party have a personal problem and have no room for relation ship, so she never got to the intimacy party. It was a different world for her, but Vaughn's word snap her back from reality.

"No thats not what I mean, You're beautiful and well hugging you got me hard and make me wanted to do more and.. I thought it was uncomfortable for you and you might not want to be near me and stuff..Sorry"Before she could response, He look away and finish washing himself and got out quickly and lock the door after he left so no one could accidently opens the door and saw Chelsea's beautiful and quickly put on his cloths.

After they both got dress and walk down stairs, Mirabel who was cooking in the kitchen shouted while hearing their footstep "I made some lunch for you boys, eat before you go back to school okay?" She peek her head out to see them both "Oh my! Mark, you look so adorable in Vaughn's old cloths if I didn't know you I would thought you look like a cute tomboy" Mirabel smile softly and very motherly which make Chelsea smiles back.

"Thank you for the cloths and food Mirabel" She blush as she sit's down and Vaughn set down right next to her, He blushes also and thank Mirabel for her delicious food. When they both finish their meal they thank her again and walk back to the dorm, during the way back was dead and awkward silent none of them said a word to each other until they reach near the dorm.

"Ok, heres what we do. We're going to go through the back and sneak in, then I'll phone the attendance secretary that we got diarrheal or something from some left over food we saved that'll work and Felicia probably understand and tell the principal and we're good" Chelsea just nodded as Vaughn explain to her while they both sneak back to their room and do as Vaughn planned. It actually worked Chelsea was astonish that they can get away with such a weird and lame excuse but whatever works. After the phone call to Felicia was made their room was dead silent again.

"I'm sorry, I um like hugging you and touching you so please don't stop" Chelsea exclaim feeling as if she did something wrong and apologize then realized that what she said sounds really wrong and start blushing so hard she just cover her face under the blanket and wish that there was some magical hole would come out of nowhere and took her back home. Because she she don't think Vaughn would like her after she declare such a bold thing. While curling up in embarrassment she feel something removing the blanket and look up, it was Vaughn and he didn't look like he was laughing at her or mad at her. He had a gentle soft look she never saw before.

"I feel the same way" he said softly cupping one side of her face with his big yet gentle hands, as she looks up they lean in closer and Chelsea closing her eyes blushing feeling the soft of his lips touching her ever so lightly that it makes her feel as if she just touched the clouds. Vaughn on the other hands feel a he just kissed and angel;lips so moist, she smell so nice, her face so soft and as he hold her waist leaning in closer. Someone knocked ruins his perfect moment which made him pissed rushing out the door and wanted to punch the person behind it. It was Denny and the guys who already knew that their story were made up and bought a lot of snacks and games over to chill indoor today.

Chelsea on the other hand was disappointed also. Its been almost two months since they live in the dorm together she havent confessed to him or anything and yet her body wanting to go to second base, but with Vaughn it feels so natural and willing unlike all the other guy she been with. They were hot as well but Vaughn was hotter and thinking back how he hugged her with their body lightly touched made her blush a little, she wanted to do more already. Maybe she should confessed to him, but what if he doesn't like her like that and only as friends and it was just heat of the moment for him and all.

Denny snap Chelsea out of her thought by asking her about her Gundam models, while talking with Denny she glance a peek at Vaughn and he was playing games with he guys chilling and he looked over and their eyes met. Vaughn flash a small cute smile at Chelsea and quickly going back to what he was doing.

When the dorm bell rang for all the guys to go back to their room and the security was up, they both got to bed and smiling at each other and Chelsea thought was that shes going to find the right moment and confesses to him tomorrow no mater what. Vaughn on the other hand is wondering what it'll be like to hold Chelsea close like that all the time but remembers the necklace and the girl he sworn to himself that the'll find her and marry her. Even if it seems childish but he have that planned for so long, he tried push the thought of being with Chelsea away but it was so hard for him. Maybe he should Ignored her and try to avoid her.

"That's it" he thought to himself "if I try avoiding her and distance myself from her then our feeling probably would just fade right? and then we wont have those feelings anymore, I'll try starting tomorow and start my research more about the necklace".

**Continues.. **

* * *

**Word From the Author: Sooo how was that? =D Leave a comment of what you think about it ^^ I wanted to type more but I'm getting way to sleepy.. Too short? o.o?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Word from your lame Author: **Hey guys hows it going? 0_0 its been a while for me, I was lost in my world (as always). I even cut my hair SUPPER SHORT like boy*feels like Akari* HOHOHO! but its even shorter than Akari so I just look like a little boy D:

* * *

The next morning Vaughn avoids Chelsea by getting ready an hr a head and left the dorm early. She didn't know whats going on so she didn't think much of it until she arrives at the school.

"HEEEEY~" Chelsea giving the guys their own made up handshake, its pretty much rush hour 2's handshake but they liked it and boys... She turns to Vaughn smiling all cheesy but Vaughn turns away, "uh.. ok" she thought to herself.

From then Chelsea try getting Vaughn's attention by waving at him during basketball and miss a shot for the team, throwing notes at him during class and giving a thumbs up when Vaughn saw the notes and looks at Chelsea then tear the notes. After seeing that Chelsea start getting really mad, but also really need to go to the bathroom. On her way back Chelsea was humming and skipping to class, untill she notice a shadow behind her and turn around but it was too late! Someone puts their hands over here and pulls her into a room and she could hear the door being locked.

...

...

...

* * *

It turns out that the napper was Julia and theyre in the janitor room closet. "Alright "mark" tell me who you really are" Julia points to chelsea's chest.

"Suh-say what?" Chelsea sweating in fear backing away slowly.

"you obviously aren't a guy, I notice the way you and Vaughn interact its totally different, especially when you're at our house" julia cornering chelsea with eyes that expect to have answer and it also looks like shes going to jump and attack chelsea.

"Sigh, alight I'll tell you the truth, BUT.. You have to promise not to tell anyone else NOT a soul, you hear? I or else I will denied it and make you look so bad that you probably wont showed up to school"Chesea gives her the warning with deathly glare saying that she wont back down easily or be pushed around with fires in her eyes and a imaginary animal behind her back that look like an angry weasel.

"Hmmm" Julia returning the glare with a different color of flame and also an imaginary snake behind her while crossing her arm. "I like your style girl..." she squint her eyes with a glare and holding her arms up "Okay I accept your condition (by the way, whats animal is that?)".

"Mhmmm" Chelsea still returning the glare making a first with her right hand and punching it into her left palm.."I like yours also (its a mongoose!)."

After they shakes hands and both sat down in the closet, Chelsea explain what happen starting with her twin brother to where they are right now. Julia agrees that Chelsea should introduce mark to her and they should go on a double date. Chelsea enthusiastically agrees and the two became really close friends, Julia completely roots for Chelsea to go for Vaughn even though she think that Vaughn is ugly and always grumpy. While the girls are having so much fun talking they both forget about class, and Chelsea is just happy she can be a girl and talk about boys and such for a little bit.

...

Mean while "Uh.. Where is Julia and mark?" everyone in the room whisper for a moment then it slowly goes down.

Vaughn notice that Chelsea went out of the class room and never came back got him to worries and it worries him more now that the teacher mentioned it and it have been about an hour since Chelsea was gone. He imagine that Chelsea skipping down the hall and got cornered by the jerks who wear football jacket even though they aren't even in the team, Vaughn thought what if she got tease and they found out she was a girl when they're punching after she makes a wise comment about their looks or something. His imaginary got a little more and more creative and he suddenly stand up, threw the pencil on the floor and dash out the door. As a friend Denny thought he would need help so he dash out after Vaughn, follow by; Will thinking there might be trouble with Mark and ran after the two while scattering some rose petals, making all the girl going awe with sparkly eyes.

"Hes so dreamy" a random girl said. Pierre yank his spoon back from Natalie and shout something about food and ran off, then Shea doing some jungle calls and leaps out.

"Seriously? When will there be peace in this classroom?" he sigh and write down their name for detention "I don't know how these kids gets A's .. If anyone Else runs after them you'll get to carries all their detention plus double!" he yelled holding a ruler and everyone else start looking down on their paper as if they have some work to do.

...

...

* * *

**Author's rant: Soo how was that? Sorry I haven't been doing much I'm getting into again ^^ Leave me comments?**


End file.
